


Заметки о поисках инстинкта

by Yozhik



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Заметки о поисках инстинкта

Коридор не кончался. Знакомый наизусть, до скрипящей половицы, до царапины на стене – он тянулся и бесконечно повторялся, и из каждой щели что-то высовывалось, тянуло призрачные руки и жалобно завывало.  
Нацумэ растерянно оглядывался, пытаясь понять, кому и что от него нужно, почему он не может ни бежать ни кричать, и главное – почему завывания преследующего его аякаши всё больше и больше напоминают очень несчастный писк. Нацумэ очередной раз стряхнул с себя прозрачное влажное щупальце и сделал шаг – медленный, невыносимо медленный. И в этот момент дверь в конце коридора распахнулась, оттуда выкатилось нечто маленькое и тёмное, кинулось на Нацумэ и завыло-запищало.  
А потом зазвонило.  
Нацумэ рывком поднялся с постели и от души врезал по будильнику. Хотя сам по себе будильник был ни в чем не виноват, напротив, его стоило бы поблагодарить – хотя бы за спасение. Очень, очень удачно Нацумэ забыл его отключить – хоть и не нарочно; когда совпали начало каникул, отъезд четы Фудзивара к каким-то знакомым и визит непременно желающих отметить что угодно ёкай, оказалось крайне трудно осознанно сделать что угодно. И вообще твёрдо запомнил Нацумэ только одно – Хиноэ курила не табак, ой не табак.  
Что-то было не так; и дело было не только в головной боли и не желающем проходить сонном оцепенении. Такаши нахмурился, потёр лоб ладонью – и понял. С пробуждением писк не прекратился.  
– Сэнсэй! – возмущённо прошептал Нацумэ. – Сэн…  
И осёкся.  
В ногу ему довольно синхронно тыкались носами три котёнка – рыжий, чёрный и кремово-розовый. И жалобно пищали.  
Нацумэ вздохнул и потащился на кухню. За ещё одной миской и пачкой молока. Почему-то он сильно сомневался, что Няко-сэнсэй пожелает делиться с незнакомыми котятами едой и посудой. Если вообще соблаговолит проснуться.

– Нацумэ!  
К тому времени, как Мадара и вправду проснулся и, по обыкновению, потребовал первым делом внимания, котята уже наелись и расползлись по комнате.  
– Нацумэ, принеси водички, – Мадара перекатился на спину и замахал лапками, пытаясь перевернуться обратно. Обычно ему доставало ловкости для такого трюка, но сегодня он просто не мог себе позволить резких движений. Нацумэ хотел было проигнорировать кошачьи страдания – в конце концов, это не он насильно поил сэнсэя, а сэнсэй его, – но в итоге не выдержал и во второй раз отправился на кухню.  
Нацумэ как раз набирал холодную воду в миску, когда из комнаты донёсся донельзя испуганный кошачий мяв.  
– Нацумэ! – отчаянно вопил Мадара. – На-цу-мэ! Что это?  
Каким-то невероятным образом Нацумэ удалось не расплескать воду – и он сильно сомневался, что смог бы повторить этот подвиг ещё раз.  
Он распахнул дверь ногой, ожидая увидеть что угодно страшное – враждебно настроенного духа, экзорциста, случайно залетевшую птицу, внезапно вернувшуюся Фудзивара-сан.  
Но обнаружил всего лишь троих котят, проявляющих крайне сильный интерес к большому коту. Нацумэ вздохнул с облегчением; Мадара же его чувств не разделял и отбивался всеми лапами.  
– Что это? – вновь возопил он.  
Нацумэ молча пересадил котят по одному на краешек футона, перевернул кота и сунул ему под нос миску.  
– Сэнсэй, это котята, – по возможности спокойно ответил он. Хотелось неприлично ржать. – Знаешь, дети котов. Таких как ты.  
На мордочке Мадары отобразились одновременно блаженство от прохлады и паника от всего остального.  
– Нацумэ, – Мадара даже слегка заикался. – Скажи мне, что было вчера.  
И тут коту окончательно стало не по себе. Никогда прежде он не видел столь явственно в Нацумэ Такаши – другую Нацумэ. Которую помнил слишком хорошо, чтобы не бояться.  
– Видишь ли, сэнсэй, – с готовностью пояснил мальчик, - по правде говоря, это было не совсем вчера. И, кажется, они считают тебя мамой.  
Словно поняв, о чем речь, чёрный котёнок подкрался ближе и лизнул Мадару в заднюю лапу.  
Мадара, насколько дотянулся, закрыл морду лапками – вышло закрыть только подбородок – и простонал:  
– Грёбаное тысячедневное сакэ.  
– Из лучшей сахарницы, – добавил Нацумэ.  
– Это неважно, неважно! – Мадара замахал лапками. – Нацумэ, ты лучше скажи, я точно самец?  
Нацумэ еле-еле выдавил из себя «Точно». Но кот не успокоился.  
– Нет, ты проверь!  
– Сэнсэй! – Нацумэ аж забыл, что кричать ему трудно. – Сэнсэй, я не собираюсь смотреть на твои половые признаки. Я тебе так скажу, что ты самец кота и самка человека.  
Рыжий котёнок присоединился к брату в облизывании Мадары. Светленький предпочёл взобраться на колени к Нацумэ и присосаться к пуговице на его рубашке. Все трое громко пищали и мурлыкали.  
– Нацумэ, – Мадара прислушался и нахмурился. – Самка человека? Нацумэ, нет, ты смотри мне в глаза и отвечай – что было вчера и почему они зовут тебя папой?  
– Это было не совсем вчера, котя, – терпеливо повторил мальчик. – Вернее, не только вчера.  
– Почему. Они. Зовут. Тебя. Папой. А. Меня. Мамой, – отчеканил Мадара, уворачиваясь от котят. – Ты воспользовался беспомощным положением собственного телохранителя?  
Минут пять Нацумэ молча хлопал глазами. Ход мыслей кота оказался для него слишком неожиданным. Светлый котёнок обиженно выплюнул пуговицу и с писком прыгнул на Мадару.  
– Котя, во-первых, я с тобой не спал, во-вторых, это ты подглядываешь за мной в душе, а не я за тобой, в-третьих, ты тёплый и пушистый, а я их накормил.  
Мадара попытался развернуться и уйти с видом оскорблённой невинности, но тут же рухнул на пол, запутавшись в котятах.  
– И пытаешься уйти от ответственности, – заявил он из меховой пищащей кучи. – Все вы, люди, такие. Бессовестные.  
Чёрный – самый смелый, как оказалось, – котёнок лизнул Мадару в нос, и кот замолчал. Чихнул. И громко мяукнул:  
– Нацумэ, раз уж ты не сознаёшься, что приставал ко мне, сходи купи кальмаров. И булочку. И возьми у этих двух лесных раззвиздяев ещё сакэ.

Только отойдя от дома, Нацумэ заметил, что светленький котёнок не только обслюнявил ему пуговицу, но и порвал рубашку.  
Кстати о котятах – Нацумэ наконец-то вспомнил, что именно напоминал ему кремово-розовенький робкий котёнок. Всего-то и надо было представить его отдельно от двух других.  
Нацумэ тут же решил, что закуска и выпивка для капризного кота подождут, и быстро направился в другую сторону. В самом конце улицы, недалеко от автобусной остановки, жил безмерно ленивый толстый перс по кличке Момонэко – как раз того же розового оттенка шерсти. И если бы хозяева подтвердили, что у этого кота тоже могла быть своя весна – это объяснило бы хоть что-то.  
Насвистывая модную песенку, подцепленную в школе, Нацумэ шёл по улице и лениво размышлял – надо ли объяснить потом сэнсэю, что тот, хоть и застрял в кошачьем теле, но по факту всё же лис, и потому может не беспокоиться, пока не обнаружит у себя под боком выводок малодневных лисят.


End file.
